Purple Rain
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Para lograr su objetivo, engañó a todos. Sacrificando inclusive su propia felicidad para el bienestar de aquellas personas que amaba. Dio su vida por ellas. Ahora, es hora de que la retribucion de los dioese se haga presente en su vida. ONE-SHOT


**_PURPLE RAIN_**

Tres mujeres retrocedían presurosamente entre los escombros desperdigados de las salas, abriendo y cerrando compuertas debido a que las fuerzas que le restaban no les alcanzaba para defenderse de la tropa de guerreros despiadados que las acechaban.

Una mirada afilada las vigilaba desde la lejanía mientras seguía a su "emperador", esperando el momento exacto para realizar su jugada y permitir que el trío de féminas sobreviva a toda costa. Era algo suicida, pero él sabía lo que sucedería si no lo hacía, por lo que simplemente inspiró profundamente y continuó caminando como alguien del rango de General debe hacerlo.

El martillo de guerra se estampaba contra las puertas, destruyéndolas en el acto, enviando trozos en diversas direcciones, siendo uno de estos pedazos el causante de un aullido lastimero que dibujó una sádica sonrisa en el rostro del hombre con casco cadavérico. La Reina de Edenia estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo su herida pierna izquierda, tratando de ponerse de pie y continuar huyendo con sus hijas, solo para rodar hacia su derecha cuando la imponente arma de destrucción intentó estrellarse contra su cráneo.

Un gruñido gutural salió de la garganta del enorme hombre, balanceando nuevamente su mazo en arcos descendentes que atentaban contra la seguridad de la Reina de cabello bicolor. El hombre que se ocultaba entre las sombras solo miraba atentamente para su preciso momento de acción, esperanzado en su la mujer que veía delante no sufriese ningún percance más del que ya tenía,

Las dos mujeres más jóvenes, que vestían con notables prendas azules y verdes respectivamente, regresaron presurosas por su superiora, descubriendo la situación que la aquejaba. Antes de que ellas pudiesen lanzarse estúpidamente a una muerte segura como la que la mandataria de Edenia estaba a punto de sufrir, una enorme masa de agua rodeó al Emperador, levitándolo mientras el autor de dicha acción salía a la luz.

Solo sus ojos tormentosos, los cuales eran la única muestra de que alguien vestía las telas púrpuras con ornamentos de la realeza, delimitaron el imaginario límite que separaba las mujeres del gigante encerrado. Ellas lo miraban expectantes debido a su accionar, el que no era nada similar a su actitud previa a estos acontecimientos actuales, donde era el primer general en las hordas del Emperador.

-Rain…? – la joven de azul farfulló.

-Ayuda a tu madre y lárguense- dijo, el ahora renombrado, Rain.

-Tú…qué estás haciendo? Por qué nos ayudas? – una muchacha con vestimenta verde y piel morena le cuestionó.

-Tú que crees? Nunca quise esto. Desde el día en que él me trajo a Outworld he querido vengarme por matar a toda la gente de Edenia. Y hoy es cuando Shao Khan morirá, así que toma a Kitana y a la Reina Sindel y lárguense! Busquen a Mileena y a Tanya, ayúdenlas en mi ausencia! – dijo el hombre con ropa morada, temblando levemente ante la fuerza que el dictador realizaba desde el interior de su prisión.

-Las peleas…nuestro compromiso…la separación- Kitana murmuró mientras ponía de pie a su madre.

-Necesitaba asegurarme tu bienestar por encima de mi felicidad, fue por eso que decidí mentirte…ya váyanse! Lo retendré el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes se pongan a salvo! – clamó Rain, sudando profusamente.

-Pero…yo…por favor, ten cuidado- derrotada por sus propias emociones, declaró la princesa de Edenia.

-Rain…gana y vuelve con nosotras- Jade musitó, ayudando a su amiga a cargar a la Reina.

La masa de agua aguantó lo suficiente hasta que no pudo oír más los trémulos pasos de las féminas, aventando la enorme figura imponente del emperador contra un pilar. Rain corrió sin perder segundo alguno hasta Shao Kahn, asestándole una seguidilla de puñetazos a la cara, finalizando el combo con un gancho a la mandíbula que desorientó al gigante.

 **-No tendrías que haberme traicionado, Rain. Eras un buen General, ahora me veré obligado a buscar a dos más para que te reemplacen-** dijo el dictador, masajeándose la cara para posteriormente darle un rodillazo al ninja, arrojándolo varios metros atrás.

No obstante, eso no fue suficiente para el hombre de morado, teniendo que agacharse y ver pasar por encima de su cabeza una lanza verde fantasmal. Se arrastró velozmente hacia su derecha, ubicando detrás de uno de los pilares derrumbados, moviendo su mano para invocar rayos y electrocutar cuatro veces seguidas a Kahn antes de patearlo en el pecho.

Un crujido podía oírse tranquilamente, interpretándose como un tórax fracturado, continuado por una patada directa a la rodilla izquierda, partiendo la rótula y obligando al gigante a caer de rodillas. Justo en el instante que Rain estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a la mandíbula una vez más, el emperador aplastó su mano, quebrando los dedos, para posteriormente arrojarlo hacia atrás con fuerza, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo.

El ninja tuvo se rodar incontables veces para eludir los monstruosos ataques que Shao Kahn hacía con su martillo o pisando el suelo de tal manera que lograba quebrar el mármol. Esquirlas se clavaban en sus extremidades cada vez que intentaba cubrirse los ojos, dejando un largo rastro carmesí que lentamente fue secándose y volviendo oscuro al contacto con el ambiente.

 **-No puedes huir para siempre, gusano! Soy Shao Kahn! El conquistador de mundos! No te dejaré saborear la victoria! –** exclamó dicho hombre, logrando asir la pierna siniestra del ninja y arrojarlo contra el techo, solo para que reciba un rayo de su enemigo.

-Crees que me interesa quién eres, en verdad? Hablas y hablas sin parar siempre. Fue tan fácil entrar a tus filas, fingir ser tu leal soldado, escalar jerárquicamente hasta llegar a la cima de todo, hacerte pensar que obedecía ciegamente tus órdenes…- el Edeniano masculló luego de poder maniobrar su cuerpo y aterrizar forzosamente en el piso.

Un chorro de agua golpeó ferozmente el abdomen marcado del tirano, generando un retroceso en su avance, recibiendo a continuación una seguidilla de patadas que buscaban romper los huesos de las piernas. Antes de que Rain conectase una nueva finta, fue asfixiado con el férreo agarre que su contrincante pudo hacer tras hallar un hueco en su pose, comprimiendo su tráquea mientras recibía decenas de golpes en el estómago, finalizando con una larga lanza verde que lo atravesó de lado a lado.

 **-Te dije que no deberías de haberme traicionado, gusano. Ahora me encargaré de mi esposa e hij…AGHHHH! –** gritó el dictador al recibir una patada en la entrepierna, seguida de una en la garganta, teniendo que liberar al ninja de morado en consecuencia.

El hidromántico jadeaba forzosamente al recibir una segunda lanza en su hombro derecho, haciéndole gruñir y escupir sangre en la cara de su contrincante. Cegado por la treta que Rain le hizo, Shao Kahn fue el receptor de una patada doble al pecho, continuado de un agarre de oso y siendo propulsado al aire para caer en picada al suelo, con su cabeza estrellándose y rompiendo el cráneo.

-Ellas están lejos de tus garras, bastardo. No te dejaré que les hagas más daño, ni tampoco dejaré que contamines la mente de Mileena! – dijo el hijo de Argus, reapareciendo detrás del dirigente de Outworld y hundiendo su codo en la columna, provocando un sonoro crujido que hizo eco en la sala.

Rayo tras rayo fue invocado en la sala, quemando lentamente la gruesa piel del Kahn, llenando el lugar con un aroma pútrido que provocaba nauseas en Rain. La fatiga estaba alcanzando su punto máximo para el ninja, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando tres lanzas se clavaron en su pecho y piernas, siendo golpeado salvajemente por el martillo de guerra cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, vomitando bilis y sangre.

 **-Eres realmente duro de matar, Rain. Prometo que narraré tu leyenda como el gusano que más daño pudo hacerme a lo largo de los siglos. Los esclavos y prisioneros oirán tu nombre, imaginándose que podrán lograr lo mismo que tú, pero al final serán masacrados por mi martillo y mi poder-** se burló Shao Kahn, acercándose hasta el Edeniano y alzando su cabeza para que lo vea a los ojos felinos que poseía.

Una fugaz reyerta hizo virar el rostro del dictador, descubriendo que el doble agente aún tenía fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a él, permitiéndole sus últimas acciones mientras lentamente hundía una lanza más en su pecho a la altura del corazón.

Un estruendo repercutió en la recámara, permitiendo la entrada de un hombre con sombrero de paja seguido por varios ninjas, así como también la Reina de Edenia, su hija y su guardaespaldas, para finalmente dejar ver como dos muchachas, de vestimentas magentas y amarillas respectivamente, se posicionaban atrás de la comisión Edeniana. Nadie hablaba, solo podían ver impotentemente la situación que se desarrollaba delante.

La presencia de los guerreros de Earthrealm y Edenia hizo que Shao Kahn voltease con soberbia, enseñando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, atravesando por completo la proyección verde en el torso del hidromántico. Gritos de dolor y angustia reverberaron en los oídos del doble agente, percibiéndolos lejanamente como un eco débil. Él sabía a quienes pertenecía, y es por eso mismo que logró mover su mano izquierda y generar una masa de agua en las piernas del dictador, aumentando la presión a tal punto que cuando este quiso darse cuenta, las piernas habían explotado, obligándolo a soltar al ninja. Aprovechando los segundos que ganó a su favor, Rain manipuló el agua alrededor de su brazo, dándole la forma de una hoja altamente presurizada y cortando la mitad superior de la cabeza del emperador de Outworld.

-Mi nombre es Rain…Príncipe de Edenia…Y nadie las dañará a ustedes mientras respire- balbuceó agotado por el cansancio y la pérdida masiva de sangre, el susodicho.

Su cuerpo maltrecho quedó suspendido en el aire mientras se hallaba de rodilla, con las lanzas en su cuerpo sirviendo de soporte, convirtiendo el verde enfermizo en un tono escarlata con cada segundo que pasaba. Manos tocaron su cara, alzándola con cuidado para dejarle ver que cuatro rostros lo miraban con angustia, viendo sus labios moverse pero sin poder escucharlas con claridad.

Un movimiento sutil detrás de todos fue captado por el ojo del ninja moribundo, divisando la anciana figura del brujo Shang Tsung, quien se aproximaba al cuerpo cercenado del difunto emperador para hacerse de su alma. Haciendo uso de las últimas energías que le restaban, el Príncipe de Edenia, invocó una enorme esfera de agua que encerró en su interior la cabeza del brujo, para luego forzarla a través de su garganta, causándole una inflamación sobrenatural, expandiendo bizarramente su cuerpo hasta estallar en una lluvia de sangre granate.

Esa última acción acabó por completo con las fuerzas que Rain tenía, por lo que sus brazos colgaron como si unos hilos invisibles hubiesen sido cortados, sintiendo apenas el roce de los dedos femeninos que Kitana y Mileena le hacían a sus manos, mientras que Jade y Tanya le quitaban el velo y la capucha, revelando el rostro pálido del hombre junto a su cabello azabache despeinado, el cual ellas se encargaron de peinar con cariño mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

-Raiden…se terminó…ya no más guerras…por favor…Edenia…Outworld…Earthrealm…paz…- logró decir el hombre leal a Edenia, mirando al suelo con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Podía apreciar que lo besaban, y aunque a él le hubiese gustado devolver el gesto, solo podía sonreír suavemente, satisfecho con que pudo lograr su meta. Ahora, lo que el futuro les esperaba a partir del día después de hoy, era trabajo de ellos.

* * *

La lluvia golpeteaba las verdes hojas del bosque prohibido, orquestando una peculiar sinfonía que traía un lejano recuerdo a su mente y lo obligaba a levantar la vista al oscuro cielo nocturno, aquel que tenía una luna creciente iluminando la noche, pero cuyos rayos se filtraban dificultosamente entre el espeso follaje. Las gotas descendían desde la copa de los árboles, chocando estrepitosamente contra su cara descubierta y manos levemente tostadas, dibujando abstractas figuras antes de continuar su deslizamiento y alojarse en la tierra negra repleta de sangre y carne muerta de los seres que perecieron a causa de la maldad que Voldemort derrochaba con sus acciones y palabras.

Sus ojos verdes parecían volverse nublados como las nubes cargadas de agua que levitaban en el cielo mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña roca negra entre sus dedos, percibiendo las olas de magia necromántica que desprendía con su toque. Cuidadosamente, la acercó a sus labios, rozando la gélida joya, pensando en aquellas personas que se encargaron de amarlo incluso después de todo lo que había hecho en esta vida y la anterior.

Una sonrisa triste decoró su inmutable faz, dejando que un par de fantasmales extremidades lo envuelvan cálidamente, susurrando silenciosamente lo orgullosos que estaban de él, inclusive si el color de sus manos eran carmesíes y el de su pecho esmeralda. Los húmedos mechones azabaches bloquearon su visión, cosa que agradeció mentalmente ya que no quería mostrar su amalgama de tristeza y felicidad al ver que aquellas allegadas personas por las que se sacrificó no estaban delante suyo. Al parecer, su difunta madre se dio cuenta de su actitud, obligándolo a alzar su vista y utilizar sus delgados dedos femeninos para hacer que las comisuras de sus labios se icen, lo que provocó una carcajada muda en su padre, padrino y tío, quienes se detuvieron al ver el enojo en la cara de la mujer que conocían desde que estaban con vida.

* * *

Estaba más que acostumbrado a rondar con la soledad como única compañía, incluso si amigos o extraños se ponían a su lado y le hablaban sin parar en esta oportunidad. Le parecía un tanto extraño no ver los rostros agonizantes en las cortezas de los troncos, así como las delicadas figuras que solían intentar jugar con él de manera brusca al gato y el ratón en los primeros años, antes de que aquel monstruo ladrón de almas terminase de convertir en un infierno aquella tierra que nunca reconoció como hogar.

La estrafalaria actuación de su profética némesis le causaba aburrimiento en comparación a lo que alguna vez sintió frente a ese dictador que lo asesinó fríamente. Su mente vagaba entre el diminuto espacio que existía entre gota y gota, oliendo el ozono cargado en el aire y la electricidad que repiqueteaba en sus falanges. Emitió un cansino suspiro, para luego chasquear la lengua cuando la rústica varita del ser semi ofidio apuntaba contra su pecho cubierto con una campera violeta, dedicándole una sardónica mueva alegre antes de caer de espaldas al suelo cuando un haz verdoso conectó su corazón, rasgando esa mota de oscuridad que se alojaba en su interior, enviándola directamente al tribunal de Dioses Antiguos.

No le era difícil fingir su muerte, relajando su cuerpo al punto mismo donde sus pulsaciones eran imperceptibles ante el toque, que la madre de Draco Malfoy, realizó en su cuello. En ningún momento se movió, aflojando sus extremidades cuando Hagrid lo alzó con cuidado contra su enorme pecho, simulando la ausencia de vitalidad mientras era transportado en dirección al patio delantero de Hogwarts como trofeo de una apócrifa victoria. Escuchó pacientemente el alardeo que el Señor Oscuro daba orgullosamente, haciéndole desear que realmente estuviese muerto.

Justo cuando su compañero, Neville, bloqueó una maldición asesina con la espada de Gryffindor por su falta de respeto, sus ojos verdes se abrieron bruscamente para posteriormente desvanecerse en una masa de agua cristalina, reapareciendo delante de Voldemort y pateándolo en el pecho, arrojándolo varios metros atrás, chocando contra su máxima seguidora.

-Potter! Cómo es que sigues vivo!? – exclamó el pálido ser.

-No eres el primero en matarme, Riddle. Pero si eres el más inepto a la hora de hacerlo- tranquilamente declaró Harry, mirando sus palmas que acunaban pequeños charcos de agua de lluvia.

Un movimiento fue captado por el rabilo de su ojo derecho, moviéndose fugazmente para atrapar en pleno vuelo a Nagini, arrojándola consecuentemente al suelo, aprisionando su viscosa cabeza bajo su pie mientras llamaba la espada que su amigo tenía. La lluvia caía torrencialmente en el campo de batalla, donde el Potter se mantenía de pie entre los dos notables bandos, uno que solo quería matarlo y el otro que quería clamar de alegría al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaban por el hecho de estar con vida aún.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo molesto que fue buscar cada pedazo de tu alma? Al menos Ermac o Shang tenían miles de ellas en su interior…y créeme, tener la tuya en mi frente no fue muy agradable- con un humor retorcido, comentó el héroe profetizado.

Los ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas se abrieron enormemente tras reconocer las palabras de su enemigo, levantando presurosamente su varita contra él.

- _Avada Kedavra_! – gritó con furia, lanzando un nuevo rayo verde, el cual fue bloqueado con la espada que el último Potter tenía consigo.

-Idiota… _Accio_ corazón de Bellatrix! – proclamó Harry mientras sacaba su propio foco de magia en dirección a la mujer que asesinó a su padrino.

A continuación, un crujido espantoso retumbó en la planicie, callando inclusive el chocar de la precipitación en el suelo, dejando pálidos a todos cuando una bola deforme de carne surgió desde el interior del pecho de la psicópata, rasgando en dos el tórax y bañando en sangre al mestizo megalómano. Dicho órgano se mantuvo en el aire delante del Potter, como una clara muestra de lo que él era capaz de hacerle a sus enemigos, mostrando tétricamente todos sus dientes blancos en una amplia sonrisa. Voldemort nunca pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio descender la espada y escindir la cabeza de su familiar, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor delante de todos sus sirvientes mortífagos, enseñándoles lo débil que era en verdad.

Harry aprovechó el momento de flaqueza en su enemigo y le quitó aquella varita que contaban los libros de relatos infantiles, sintiendo nuevamente la magia necromántica que se complementaba con la roca y la capa de invisibilidad. Él dejó atrás rápidamente la sensación de etérea serenidad que esos objetos otorgaban, para después levantar su mano derecha al cielo oscuro al mismo tiempo que la lluvia mojaba toda la zona como un diluvio universal, con los relámpagos iluminando el firmamento con tonalidades moradas. Los verdes ojos que tanto lo caracterizaban en esta vida, fueron tornándose lechosos mientras proyectaban estática que atrajo la atención, una vez más, de todos.

-Una hermosa noche no lo crees, Tom? La lluvia, las nubes, los relámpagos, la humedad, el aroma a ozono…pero falta algo. En verdad espero que tu alma se pudra por todo lo que nos quitaste. Adiós, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.- se despidió sin mucha importancia el pelinegro, bajando súbitamente su extremidad diestra, provocando un terrible estruendo seguido de un fulgor cuando un enorme rayo se trazó desde las nubes en dirección a la tierra, cayendo encima de las hordas del Señor Oscuro.

En el momento en que todos recuperaron la visión, se encontraron con los restos chamuscados de algunos gigantes y hombres lobos que eran bañados por la fina lluvia, la cual lentamente iba mermando mientras Harry se volteaba pausadamente para sonreírles tranquilamente en señal de que todo había acabado, solo para que un borrón marrón se estrelle contra su pecho.

-Lo hiciste, Harry! Venciste a Voldemort! – chilló emocionada Hermione por encima de todos los gritos de alegría que producían los magos en la puerta de Hogwarts.

-Acaso dudabas de mí? – alzando una ceja divertidamente, le preguntó el Potter, solo para recibir a continuación un puñetazo.

-Amigo! Qué fue ese rayo!? Fue de las historias que nos contaste? – Ron, tras reunirse con ellos, preguntó.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiese responderle, una luz azul eléctrica se originó detrás de él, lo que hizo que sus amigos lo arrastrasen rápidamente lo más lejos de allí con la intención de protegerlo. Un portal, que Harry reconocía perfectamente, rasgo los planos dimensionales y captó la atención de todos los magos y brujas el instante que una imagen se mostró como si fuese una grabación en vivo, donde un quinteto de mujeres se hallaban de rodillas y atadas al suelo mientras un sujeto las miraba despectivamente desde su trono, acompañado de una mujer con rasgos de insecto que se aproximaba peligrosamente a una de ellas.

Harry, al ver quien era la amenazada, se liberó del agarre de sus amigos, corriendo hasta donde la espada de Gryffindor se hallaba tirada y luego avanzando hacia dicha vía de transporte, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos que le pedían que se detenga.

-Harry! Qué haces!? – la bruja más brillante de su época le reclamó.

-Estás loco, Harry!? Para ya! – el Weasley más joven exclamó a su hermano no sanguíneo.

-No puedo hacerlo! Son ellas! Y están en peligro! No puedo dejarlas morir a manos de ese extraño! Pase lo que pase, nadie entre a ese portal! No sé lo que podría pasarles! – indicó el Potter, corriendo velozmente con la varita de Sauco en su mano derecha y la espada en la otra, atravesando el óvalo azul que se hallaba en medio del campo de batalla, desapareciendo instantáneamente.

* * *

Su trepidante figura apareció en medio de la tienda de campaña, sorprendiendo enormemente a todos, cosa que él agradeció ya que retrasó lo que fuese que hubiese hecho la mujer con exoesqueleto amarillento. Un leve movimiento de su muñeca hizo que dicha fémina salga volando contra el trono, estampándola sobre el hombre que vestía como un aborigen azteca.

Solo sus reflejos desarrollados le permitieron esquivar el disparo que la rubia con traje militar efectuó, teniendo que petrificarla en el lugar junto a sus tres acompañantes, dándole tiempo a cortar las cadenas con su espada y liberando a las cinco mujeres que perfectamente conocía.

-Dejen de perder tiempo y párense! – ordenó Harry, ayudando a la dama con cabello bicolor.

-Quién eres? – una morena con ojos blancos preguntó.

El ojiverde no respondió, dedicándose a lanzar una ola de fuego a la mujer con aspecto de insecto que intentó atacarlo con unas articuladas extremidades provenientes de su espalda cuando pudo recuperarse, evaporando su cuerpo a cenizas, dejando un medallón en el suelo al cual invocó rápidamente para luego guardarlo mientras evadía los disparos de un sujeto con vestimenta de vaquero, obligándolo a mantenerse en movimiento al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban nublosos y un rayo caía del cielo sobre su atacante.

-Espero que eso te haya respondido, Tanya! – el Potter replicó, tratando de no reir con los clamados de sorpresa.

-Rain? – Kitana murmuró, lo que trajo un déjà vu al ex ninja.

-Ya deja de hablar y ayuda a tu hermana! …Qué rayos ocurrió aquí? – dijo el pelinegro, acercándose a Jade y poniéndola de pie para que a continuación reciba una patada en la cadera, la cual lo tiró contra el grupo petrificado.

-No sé quién eres, pero representas un peligro para mis planes. Al final resultaron ser inservibles ustedes- el hombre azteca habló, mirando con desprecio al cuarteto proveniente de Earthrealm.

-Genial, otro Shao Kahn pero con piel verde…- masculló Harry, parándose y dirigiéndole un vistazo venenoso al nuevo emperador de Outworld.

-Te inclinarás ante mí. Te subyugarás ante Kotal Ka…AGHHHHH! – comandó Kotal, solo para gritar en el momento en que recibió un profundo corte en la espalda.

-Estoy empezando a creer que este no es mi día definitivamente. Mileena, Reina Sindel, están bien? – tras aparecerse como una masa de agua detrás del emperador, preguntó a las mujeres, que solo asintieron.

El improvisado lugar se sacudió abruptamente, revelando tras los faldones de la carpa a una gigantesca bola de carne amorga que era conducida por una pequeña mujer que daba órdenes maniáticamente, lo que detuvo momentáneamente al mago para ver dicho dúo con una ceja en alto.

-Master Blaster? – preguntó a nadie en particular el ojiverde, volteándose rápidamente en dirección a la blonda paralizada al oírla reírse entre dientes.

Cuando la dupla creyó propicio avanzar ciegamente en dirección al pelinegro, este ensartó la espada en el suelo para posteriormente lanzar un chorro de agua desde su mano con fuerza suficiente como para arrojar a la chica de su asiento y darle una patada tras otra a la mole al percatarse que no poseía voluntad propia. Una distorsión a su izquierda le dio tiempo para producir un escudo mágico y salvarse del ácido que Reptile le había escupido mientras mantenía su camuflaje.

-Se supone que debía cuidar a Mileena y a Tanya, maldita lagartija parlante. _Homenum revelio! Inmobulus! Lacero!_ – realizó una cadena de encantamientos, finalizando con un látigo de fuego que se envolvió alrededor del pecho escamoso y cercenándolo rápidamente, cauterizando al mismo tiempo el corte.

Harry tuvo que agacharse inmediatamente y realizar un barrido al recuperado dúo que quiso atacarlo, llamando silenciosamente a la espada de Gryffindor la cual apareció en su mano, y cortándole las piernas a la mole, teniendo que utilizar el arma como escudo para bloquear un potente haz de luz que lo hizo retroceder unos metros.

-Nadie ataca a Kotal Kahn y sale con vida! Mírate, apenas puedes mantenerte de pi…AGHHHHH! – volvió a gritar el nuevo emperador en el segundo que un rayo rojo conectó su pecho.

-Ustedes y sus condenados monólogos… _Glacius!_ – comentó el último Potter tras someterlo a un _Crucio_ y luego congelar al gigante que gimoteaba por la ausencia de sus extremidades inferiores.

Sin perder más tiempo, el mago le dio un rodillazo en la cara al emperador, generando un estruendoso crujido. Seguido de una patada en el tórax, quebrándole varias costillas, y una estocada con la espada en el abdomen, haciéndole quejarse gracias a que la hoja estaba embebida en veneno de basilisco. Un agudo grito se produjo detrás de él, lo que lo obligó a girarse para descubrir que la Reina Sindel había destruido en miles de pedazos a la mole mientras que las cuatro jóvenes guerreras masacraban a la fémina que comandaba a dicho difunto gigante.

-Gracias? – sin saber cómo reaccionar, agradeció el ex ninja.

-Cuidado! – le exclamó Jade, señalando a su espalda, por lo que súbitamente se deshizo en líquido y reapareció detrás de Kotal Kahn, moviendo ofensivamente su espada y cortando el brazo derecho, repitiendo el proceso con la extremidad siniestra, bañando la tierra marrón con un tono rojizo.

Justo en el instante que Harry pensaba decapitarlo, saltó para eludir un cráneo verde que terminó por engullir la cabeza del emperador de Outworld, viéndose obligado a encerrar al dicho atacante en una masa uniforme de agua cuando apareció encima suyo para aplastarlo contra el suelo.

-Esto parece un maldito Endurance con cada segundo que pasa. Qué hace Quan Chi aquí para empezar…? – maldijo el ojiverde, ejerciendo lentamente más presión en el pálido cuerpo del brujo necromántico.

Un silbido sonó en la tienda, continuado por una rasgadura que se notó rápidamente que atravesaba el pecho del hechicero, tiñendo el agua con un tinte carmesí mientras un grito obligó a Harry a ponerse defensivamente delante de las cinco mujeres.

 ** _-Get over here! –_** una extensa cadena arrastró a Quan Chi hasta las manos de un sujeto con rasgos asiáticos que terminó por decapitar al albino ser, alzando su vista para revelar unas blancas orbes muertas.

-Scorpion? – preguntó el mago.

-Rain? – replicó el ninja de amarillo.

-Vienes a pelear también? – alzando su guardia, cuestionó el hidromántico.

-Libera a mi pupilo- dijo únicamente Hanzo, señalando al joven petrificado con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Solo si dejan de atacarlas y llaman a Raiden para que reestablezca las cosas como las dejé antes de morir- ofertó Harry, viendo como poco a poco el portal por donde vino flaqueaba, poniéndolo nervioso.

Al parecer, el ninja de amarillo se percató de ello, ya que inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el Potter canceló el hechizo y corrió hasta estar junto a su vía de transporte instantáneo.

-Rain! – Mileena gritó, intentando perseguirlo pero siendo detenida por Scorpion.

-Él no pertenece a esta dimensión- dijo el ninja.

-No te vayas! – Kitana proclamó.

-Maldición, Rain! No te atrevas a dejarnos de nuevo! – Tanya se quejó.

-Acabas de volver! No puedes irte así como si nada! – Jade reclamó.

Todas las muchachas se silenciaron cuando Sindel alzó su mano y miró tristemente a aquella persona que la salvó por segunda vez en su vida, inclusive cuando creyó que era un traidor al principio.

-Te volveremos a ver? – interrogó la Reina.

-Hablen con Raiden. A lo mejor él sepa cómo encontrarme, Reina Sindel- contestó el mago, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de comprensión a las jóvenes para luego desaparecer a través del portal, sin darse cuenta que la rubia con traje militar intentó llamarlo.

-Oye tú! Aguarda! – gritó la susodicha.

-Cassie, qué ocurre? Por qué gritas? – Jacqui le cuestionó.

-Se llevó el medallón…- dijo la blonda con un tono derrotado.

-Eso significa que el dios del trueno deberá ayudarnos si quiere esa cosa de nuevo- la semi Tarkatan susurró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, siendo oída por su hermana y amigas.

* * *

En el mismo momento que Harry Potter dormía en la enfermería por cuarto día seguido para recuperarse de la fatiga, el resto de la comunidad mágica estaba reunida en el salón principal, desayunando. La familia Weasley, junto a los Lupin y Hermione, platicaban tranquilamente sobre lo que habían visto a través del portal, siendo foco de atención de casi todos, quienes daban sus opiniones con respecto a las habilidades natas e historia de trasfondo que el último Potter tenía, enterándose que tuvo una vida previa donde fue parte de una guerra peor que la que acababan de sufrir.

La actual directora, Minerva McGonagall, no se esforzaba en ocultar su orgullo por el león que había tenido en su casa por varios años, incluso si por momentos podía actuar como una digna serpiente, lo que hubiese vuelto loco a su difunto colega de cabello grasiento. Tampoco era tan sorda respecto a los comentarios libidinosos que algunas de sus alumnas daban, lo que la hacía fruncir el ceño al recordar que si esas mujeres, que le pedía a Harry que nos e marchase, se enterasen, nada bueno saldría.

-Alguien tiene alguna idea de cuándo despertará Harry? – Kingsley Shacklebolt cuestionó, depositando su taza de té en la mesa.

-Los últimos diagnósticos decían que al término del día de hoy o mañana al amanecer, el Sr. Potter estará listo para regresar a su rutina- Madame Pomfrey respondió.

-Luego de haber sobrevivido una maldición asesina, y demostrar una enorme aptitud en magia elemental, me sorprende que se recupere tan rápido…- con asombro, Flitwick habló.

-Profesor…es Harry. A estas alturas, ya deberíamos de estar acostumbrados- Hermione comentó, recibiendo un asentimiento de los gemelos y Luna.

-Aun así, creo que merecías saber que él podía hacer todo eso. Podríamos haber planeado una mejor forma de acabar con Voldemort mucho antes- Tonks opinó mientras trataba de alimentar a su bebé.

-Es posible, pero luego de haber sido tratado como si fuese de cristal…creo que estaba en su derecho el tener sus propios secretos- Neville replicó mientras esquivaba las miradas que su abuela le daba luego de enterarse que le había hecho frente al Señor Oscuro.

Cualquier plática que hubiese continuado fue interrumpida por la aparición de un portal, en medio del salón, similar por el cual Harry viajó, alertando a todos los magos y provocando que saquen sus varitas en caso de que sean hostiles.

Una figura masculina con un sombrero de paja salió primero, seguido del quinteto de mujeres que habían visto previamente, al igual que el cuarteto conformado por dos féminas militares y dos hombres con rasgos asiáticos, también salieron un hombre con gafas oscuras y una dama similar a la rubia pero más adulta, los últimos en presentarse fueron una mujer de cuatro brazos y tres ninjas de colores azul, gris y amarillo.

-Soy Raiden, emisario de los Dioses Antiguos en Earthrealm, y venimos a buscar a Rain- proclamó el dios del trueno con pasividad.

-Rain? – Ron cuestionó, habiendo tragado lo que estaba comiendo, recibiendo miradas de asombro al ver cuán distraído era.

-Se refieren a Harry, Ron- exasperada, le dijo la Granger.

-Harry? – Jade dijo con duda.

-Rain fue la vida previa de Harry Potter- comentó Luna distraídamente, mirando con curiosidad al ninja de gris que parecía tener su pelo como humo.

-Podemos saber dónde se encuentra? – Sindel preguntó.

-En este momento está descansando. Haber peleado contra Voldemort y luego contra toda esa gente que estaban por matarlas, lo dejó fatigado- Remus respondió, preguntándose mentalmente si todos ellos poseían habilidades extrañas como las que vio anteriormente.

-Voldemort? Quién o qué es eso? – Tanya quiso saber, viendo divertida como su Kahnum jugueteaba con unos peluches de manera infantil.

-Era un Señor Oscuro que aterrorizó durante más de una década toda Inglaterra, siendo parte de una profecía que decía que pelearía contra Harry y solo uno de ellos sobreviviría- Flitwick le dijo, sin percatarse que su tamaño dibujó una sonrisa en Johnny Cage.

-O sea, un terrorista. Qué les costaba hacerle frente y acabarlo mucho antes? – Sonya Blade se expresó.

-Tenía a su disposición Gigantes, Hombres Lobos, Vampiros, Dementores, asesinos, violadores, torturadores, secuestradores…y también había partido su alma en siete partes y las habías escondido. Todo eso nos costaba- Bill Weasley refutó al lado de su esposa embarazada.

-Partió su alma? – sorprendido y atemorizado por la idea, dijo Raiden.

-Sí, y la última parte de ellas estaba alojada dentro de Harry. Por lo que tuvo que dejarse matar para poder purgarla de su cuerpo- Hermione habló.

-Se…dejó matar? Acaso está loco!? Dónde está!? Voy a matarlo yo misma! – Kitana gritó, teniendo que ser sujetada por su fiel guardaespaldas mientras su hermana se paraba frente a ella.

-Le ganó, no es así? Y luego vino a salvarnos? – la semi Tarkatan murmuró.

-Invocó un enorme rayo luego de fingir que estaba muerto y evaporó a todos. Un minuto después, un portal apareció mostrando lo que estaba pasando con ustedes y Harry se metió sin dudarlo a rescatarlas- Kingsley explayó.

-Se metió? Sin un plan previo? – Scorpion dijo, alzando una ceja al igual que su pupilo.

-Los planes de Harry nunca funcionan…el trabaja mejor en el calor del momento- Ron reveló mientras su hermana asentía.

Lentamente, los magos fueron bajando sus varitas al ver que no eran hostiles, permitiéndoles tomar asiento en la gran mesa que transfiguró Minerva e invitándolos a esperar que Harry se despierte.

-Hay alguna posibilidad de que Rain se despierte antes? – Subzero interrogó.

-Creo que es posible…- la sanadora de Hogwarts contestó, intentando ponerse de pie pero siendo vencida por un dúo de pelirrojos.

-Nosotros lo haremos! – dijeron unísonamente.

-Vuelvan aquí ustedes dos! – Molly les gritó, aturdiendo a Smoke, quien se masajeó los oídos posteriormente.

-Querida, creo que Fred y George van a ser electrocutados…- Arthur susurró a su esposa.

-Qué pasó? – la Reina Sindel comentó.

-Vana a jugarle bromas a Harry con tal de despertarlo- Ginny respondió.

-Y eso no es bueno? – Johnny Cage cuestionó.

-Depende…te gusta verlo en su faceta vengativa? – Dean Thomas respondió con otra pregunta.

-No puede ser tan malo- Cassie y Jacqui dijeron a l mismo tiempo.

-Una vez infló a su tía por decir que su difunta madre era una perra- el joven pelirrojo contó.

-Difunta madre? – Tanya dijo.

-Su padre y madre fueron asesinados cuando él era un bebé- Remus respondió, recordando a sus amigos.

-Otra vez? Acaso no puede tener una infancia tranquila? – Sindel se quejó.

-Qué quiere decir con eso? – Molly preguntó preocupada.

-Su padre, el dios Argus, lo abandonó en un pueblo de Edenia al ser producto de una infidelidad. Solo para después, ver como su pueblo era masacrado y llevado a Outworld como soldado, donde creció y se convirtió en un General, sin contar que todo ese tiempo estuvo planificando la caída del hombre que destruyó su infancia- la Reina le dijo, recordando lo sucedido hace miles de años.

-Un momento! Dijo dios? Acaso Harry es un…? – Hermione dijo sorprendida, enterándose de las nuevas noticias mientras el resto de la población femenina susurraba chismosamente.

-Un semidiós y un príncipe de Edenia- Kitana finalizó, compartiendo con Mileena la hostilidad dirigida al grupo de jóvenes ruidosas.

-Nunca nos lo dijo! Ahora me verá cuando se despierte! – reclamó la Granger.

-Qué te parece tan asombroso? Para mí fue más sorprendente cuando me despertó transformado en una maldita pantera! – Seamus protestó, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que dijo.

-Una pantera!? – Mileena, con un brillo en sus ojos amarillos, preguntó.

-Es un animago!? – Molly se quejó.

-Harry lo consiguió!? – Remus preguntó.

-Estás haciendo otro peluche, hija!? – Sindel le dijo a la clon.

-Está registrado!? – el actual ministro de magia interrogó.

-Yo quería que fuese un león…- Luna farfulló.

-Quiero verlo! – emocionada, dijo Jade.

-Es grande? – cuestionó Tanya.

-Pueden convertirse en animales? – la Shokan murmuró.

-Nos podrá enseñarnos a hacerlo? – Kitana quiso saber.

* * *

Las gruesas puertas del gran salón se fueron abriendo pausadamente, develando la llegada de los gemelos Weasley y un esperado Harry Potter, quien sacudía su cabeza para quitarse el agua helada que le habían arrojado con el propósito de despertarlo, lo que le valió a los hermanos pelirrojos una paliza, pero aun así fue imposible borrar la sonrisas que llevaban dibujadas en sus caras.

-Harrykins! Nos acabamos de acordar que no te dijimos algo! – comenzó a decir George al ver que el ojiverde no se percataba de la presencia de los invitados.

-Tus novias vinieron a buscarte! – finalizó Fred, riéndose al ver la confusión en la cara del Potter y el rubor en las hijas de Sindel.

-Novias? De qué están habland…- se quedó sin palabras el pelinegro al ver la comisión que conocía en su vida previa.

Los gemelos no perdieron su tiempo y enlazaron sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, arrastrándolo hacia los asientos, divertidos al ver que la muchacha con vestimenta magenta abrazaba impetuosamente una pantera de peluche, dándose cuenta que alguien había abierto la boca.

-Raiden, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Sheeva, mi Reina, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Tanya, extraño uno, extraño dos, muchacha con brazos metálicos, idiota parlanchín, Blade…clon de Blade? – saludó el mago tras recuperarse, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Cassie mientras ignoraba a los amigos de la joven.

-No es un clon, es mi hija- corrigió la militar de alto rango.

-Soy Cassie Cage, y quiero que devuelvas el medallón que le quitaste a D'vorah! – reclamó la joven blonda, sorprendiendo al ojiverde, quien rápidamente miró a Sonya.

-Estabas borracha? Drogada? O las dos cosas al mismo tiempo? – cuestionó el ex ninja, trayendo risas en algunas personas.

-Hey! – gritó el actor de cine.

-Es complicado…- dijo únicamente la Blade.

-Sonya! – Johnny reclamó.

-Complicado es tratar de diferenciar a estos dos. Tú tienes un problema…- refutó Harry, señalando a Fred y George que sacaban pecho de manera orgullosa.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras un semidiós y un príncipe! – Hermione exclamó, poniéndose de pie violentamente.

-…Gracias por preocuparte, Mione. Solo estoy un poco cansado pero me recuperaré- respondió el susodicho, ignorando la cháchara de su amiga.

-Harry! Cómo puedes ser un animago! Sabes los peligroso que es!? – Molly vociferó, ensordeciendo a Smoke nuevamente y asustando al Potter por la información que poseía la mujer.

-Ron y Hermione son novios desde sexto año! – gritó rápidamente el mago, haciendo que la mujer mire al dúo.

-Amigo! / Harry! – protestaron traicionados los nombrados al mismo tiempo.

-Bill embarazó a Fleur! – continuó diciendo el último Potter, ruborizando a la Veela y provocando carcajadas a los gemelos.

-Bill! Voy a ser abuela! – Molly, estupefacta, festejó.

-Ginny regresó con Dean! – sin límites, dijo el pelinegro.

-Cállate! – gritó la pelirroja, ocultando su cara en el pecho de su novio.

-Charlie! Sheeva es mitad dragón! – indicó Harry, a lo que el segundo hijo de Arthur Weasley se acercó a la Shokan.

-Hola…- se presentó el cuidador de dragones.

Satisfecho con el pequeño caos que creó, el héroe de Inglaterra se acercó hasta el lugar desocupado que Mileena y Kitana habían dejado, tomando asiento tentativamente, solo para ser abrazado por la Kahnum mientras sonreía y luego ser sujetado contra la mesa bajo las cuchillas de un abanico que la princesa de Edenia sostenía, por lo que rápidamente Jade y Tanya intentaron separarlos.

-Déjenme! Le voy a enseñar que no tiene que morir más! – enojada, protestó Kitana.

-Si le vas a rebanar la garganta, entonces no eres de mucha ayuda!- la fémina de vestimenta color amarillo reclamó.

-Acabamos de encontrarlo! No lo mates aún! – la morena de ojos verdes, como piedras preciosas, advirtió.

-No te dejaré que lo lastimes! – Mileena exclamó, sacando sus sais y ejerciendo presión contra el abanico azul de su hermana.

-Suficiente! – dijo únicamente Sindel, siendo obedecida por sus hijas y súbditas.

-Gracias, mi Reina…- respondió Harry, masajeándose el cuello para luego tomar dos peluches que la Kahnum le prestó.

-Rain- habló el dios del trueno.

-Sí? – preguntó el hidromántico, alejando su mirada del ninja morado y la mujer de rosa hechos de felpa.

-Necesito que me devuelvas el medallón que te llevaste de Outworld- pidió Raiden.

-Por qué es tan importante esta cosa? Se siente como un Horrocrux pero sin la capacidad de poseer a la gente- musitó el mago, extrayendo dicho objeto del interior de su campera.

-Qué es un Horrocrux? – Scorpion interrogó.

-Un anclaje de alma hecho a partir de magia oscura y muerte- respondió el mago, mirando al ninja.

-Como lo que tenías en la frente? – Tanya, con preocupación, quiso saber.

-Veo que les contaron muchas cosas…pero sí. Como lo que tenía en mi frente, y por eso mismo me tuve que hacer mata- mirando fijamente a Kitana, comentó Harry, avergonzándola.

-El medallón contiene el alma de Shinnok, por eso es imperativo que me la devuelvas- el dios inquirió.

-Puedo hacerlo desaparecer, si quieres…- ofreció el Potter.

-Cómo es eso? – Sonya cuestionó.

-Es un hechizo que hace desaparecer las cosas a la nada misma, siendo imposible la recuperación del afectado- explicó Harry, sorprendiendo a la comisión, quienes se miraron y asintieron conformes.

-Nos harías un enorme favor si hicieses eso, Rain- la deidad dijo, viendo como el nombrado sacaba la varita de Sauco.

 _-Evanesco-_ pronunció, haciendo desvanecer el medallón maldito, sacando suspiros de alivio y muecas agradecidas.

-No tienes ni idea del acto que acabas de llevar a cabo. Los reinos de Earthrealm, Edenia y Outworld te están eternamente agradecidos- inclinando la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto, dijo Raiden, siendo imitado por todos los demás, incomodando brevemente al Potter.

* * *

Luego de que toda la tertulia se detuviese, cada uno de los invitados se separaron en grupos para conversar sobre diferentes cosas con los magos, estando básicamente enfocados en el hecho de qu la tecnología que llevaban encima pudiese trabajar dentro de las salas de Hogwarts. Por otro lado, en el patio frontal de la escuela, se hallaban a solas un silencioso Harry que estaba siendo abrazado por cuatro mujeres, quienes se negaban a soltarlo mientras murmuraban disculpas por las actitudes desagradecidas que pudieron haber tenido antes, obligando al mago a apoyar sus labios en las frentes de cada una de ellas.

-Ya se tranquilizaron? – cuestionó Harry.

Ninguna dijo palabra alguna, dignándose únicamente a separarse de él y lucir avergonzadas por sus actos, agachando sus cabezas y olvidándose del poder que tenían en sus respectivas realidades. Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza, para luego acercarse a Tanya y abrazarla contra su pecho nuevamente, masajeando la espalda morena y besando sus mejillas castamente, repitiendo el mismo proceso con cada una de ellas, inclusive Mileena quien sostuvo con ímpetu el peluche de la pantera cuando Harry apoyó sus labios en los gruesos colmillos que iban desde la comisura de su boca hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas.

-Me gusta cómo les quedan sus nuevos cortes de pelo- señaló el mago, jugueteando con las azabaches hebras que cubrían el ojo izquierdo de la Kahnum, sonriendo al ver que las demás acariciaban sus propias cabelleras.

-Y nuestras ropas? – Jade cuestionó, estirando su bo y realizando una voltereta como si fuese una bailarina, exasperando a Tanya y Kitana.

-Debo admitir que no les quita belleza, sin contar que evita la atracción de miradas indeseadas- con el rostro rojo, murmuró el antiguo ninja.

-Qué ocurre? Celoso de que otros hombres nos miren? – la morena de ojos lechosos se burló.

-Imagina como me sentí cuando Baraka, Reiko, Kung Lao y Liu Kang intentaban acercarse a ustedes…- gruño el Potter, liberando estática de sus ojos.

-Es por eso que casi los matas la primera vez? – sorprendida, reaccionó la ex prometida de Harry.

Dicho ojiverde admitió tácitamente, solo para ser sorprendido cuando la semi Tarkatan saltó inesperadamente sobre él como cuando quería atacar a alguien, excepto que esta vez reclamó su boca, teniendo cuidado con su afilada dentadura para no lastimarlo.

-Mileena! Suéltalo! – Kitana exclamó.

-No! Él es mi Kahn y yo soy su Kahnum! – replicó la joven, blandiendo sus sais.

-Te recuerdo que él es mi prometido, y futuro Rey de Edenia! – su hermana le rememoró, frunciendo el ceño y desplegando su abanico.

-Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta discusión antes…porqué no se tranquilizan un poco y dejan que hable con Rain? – la fémina de vestido verde dijo, recibiendo un bufido de Tanya.

-Claro…hablar…como cuando quisiste hablar conmigo y Rain pero luego intentaste matarnos, no? – se burló la consejera de la emperatriz de Outworld.

-Disculpa, pero yo no sabía que ustedes en verdad querían terminar con el régimen de Shao Kahn! – se defendió Jade, apuntando con su bo a la morena de vestimenta amarilla.

-Eso no explica todas aquellas cosas que le dijiste a él! Tienes alguna idea de cómo se sintió al final de ese días gracias a ti y ella!? – Tanya protestó, tomando su tonga y señalándola acusatoriamente junto a Kitana.

-YA BASTA! – gritó Harry enojado, tomando a Mileena y dejándola en el suelo con suavidad mientras sus ojos demostraban decepción.

Cada mujer se congeló en su lugar, sin saber cómo actuar al verlo en tal estado de furia. Lentamente, se fueron percatando que estaban abriendo viejas heridas sanadas, haciéndole acordar cosas poco agradables al mago.

-Por qué no pueden estar tranquilas y dejar de pelearse por estupideces? Cuál es la maldita necesidad de extraer sus armas y amenazarse entre ustedes? Ya no quiero que peleen más…estoy harto de tener que ser parte o testigo de las malditas peleas…solo deseo que esto se acabe- comentó en hidromántico, sentándose en el césped y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose debido al estrés acumulado.

Al apreciar el momento de debilidad y sinceridad del mago, ellas se hincaron a su altura y lo abrazaron una tercera vez, sumergiendo al ojiverde en una marea de pelo negro y disculpas por como actuaban, murmurando que dejarían de hacerlo por él, comprendiendo todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, prometiéndole que cuando regresasen todo estaría mejor. Obviamente, esas últimas palabras produjeron una cacofonía compuesta de gruñidos y el rechinar de dientes por parte de las duplas de Outworld y Edenia, lo que terminó por divertir al pelinegro por lo infantiles que lucían cuando no se insultaban. Sus manos se dirigieron a la pequeña montaña de peluches que Mileena fabricaba, notando que había uno por cada una de ellas, incluso uno de él con su aspecto de Rain y otro con su forma animaga, lo que le dio una idea.

-Oigan…quieren ver algo fantástico? – preguntó al cuarteto de féminas tras alejarse unos pasos, confundiéndolas pero logrando que acepten la oferta.

El estilizado cuerpo del joven se fue encogiendo hasta quedar a un metro de altura sobre la superficie, con su cabellera azabache extendiéndose rápidamente, como el fuego, por todo su ser. Una larga extremidad se produjo desde la zona baja de su espalda, moviéndose lenta e hipnóticamente como un péndulo. Sus pupilas se rasgaron en la piscina esmeralda que tenía por ojos, así como una serie de bigotes crecieron en su cara, finalizando con un par de peludas orejas que temblaban con la brisa suave.

Ni la princesa, ni la emperatriz, ni la guardaespaldas y ni la consejera supieron cómo reaccionar con el despliegue de magia que Harry llevó a cabo, quedándose completamente tiesas cuando él se acercó hasta ellas y comenzó a refregar su pelaje contra sus piernas, enroscando la larga cola a la altura de sus delgadas caderas, para luego alejarse y sentarse sobre sus patas traseras, esperando que ellas dijesen algo.

La semi Tarkatan fue la primera en ponerse frente a él, arrodillándose y acunando entre sus manos la cara del elegante animal, abriendo su propia boca y enseñando su herencia producto de la brujería de Shang Tsung, lo que la pantera imitó mostrando sus afilados dientes, como si se estuviesen comunicando y divirtiendo sin decir palabras, finalizando con la mujer abrazando al animal y refregando sus propias mejillas en su cuello como si fuese uno de los muñecos de felpa que ella hacía.

Kitana fue la segunda, acercando temerosamente su mano hasta sus orejas, riendo en el instante que las vio moverse por cuenta propia. Por esas acciones, fue que Harry la empujó con su hocico, haciendo que se siente sobre su trasero mientras él volvía a pegar su pelaje contra la piel blanquecina, terminando por echarse a su lado con la cabeza sobre el regazo femenino, disfrutando de las caricias que recibía.

La fiel guardaespaldas le siguió, poniéndose de cuclillas al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cara a la del animago, enfrentando sus miradas verdes, para posteriormente tomar sus patas delanteras y llevarlas hasta sus hombros, esquivando los juguetones intentos de mordiscos mientras ella rascaba su barriga, convirtiéndolo en una gelatinosa masa de pelos.

Por último, Tanya lo miró desde lejos, moviéndose lentamente alrededor de la pantera, como si ella fuese el depredador mayor, cosa que él imitó al ponerse en paralelo al suelo mientras avanzaba pausadamente, esperando el momento justo. Lo siguiente fue tan rápido, que el trío restante solo pudo reir con el resultado, producto del fallido intento de la consejera en saltarle encima al animago, solo para descubrir que esta la había eludido y terminado encima de ella, aplastando su cuerpo y depositando su peluda cabeza entre sus pechos, permitiéndole sentir en su abdomen la sensación de un motorcito proveniente del pecho animal.

-Quiero abrazarlo de nuevo! – dijo Kitana.

-No, ahora me toca a mí! – Jade reclamó.

-Tú acabas de jugar con él! – comentó Mileena, corriendo a tomar a la pantera y llevarlo contra su pecho.

-Y qué? Yo también quiero jugar con él de nuevo- contestó la morena de vestido verde.

-Mileena, comparte! No te lo quedes para ti sola! – la princesa advirtió a su clon.

-Kahnum! Por qué me quitó a Rain? Era mi turno! – se quejó Tanya, ignorando los gruñidos que recibía en sus intentos de expropiación.

-GRRR! MEOW! – gruñó y maulló Harry cuando sintió que tiraban de su cola y bigotes en el momentos que quedó subyugado a la merced de cuatro mujeres ansiosas por acariciarlo.

De un momento para otro, el Potter percibió que el cuarteto había cedido sus movimientos, por lo que , extrañado, miró hacia atrás y descubrió que todas ellas estaban sobre su lomo, expectantes a ser llevadas como si el fuese un caballo. Viendo que no saldría de esta a menos que quisiese ser linchado, se levantó detenidamente sobre sus patas, agradeciendo con un maullido al hecho de que no fuesen tan pesadas, realizando cortos pasos hasta poder dar un trote acompasado que las hacía reir.

* * *

La Reina Sindel contuvo la risa al ver a sus hijas y subordinadas sobre una magnífica pantera cuando regresaron al gran salón, cosa que no fue imitada por varios magos y Johnny Cage, quienes soltaron carcajadas mientras este último aprovechaba y tomaba fotografías junto a su hija. Un gruñido rabioso detuvo al actor, el cual tuvo que empezar a retroceder al ver que las jóvenes habían liberado a la bestia, siendo salvado por Cassie.

-Con el permiso de quién, tocas a mi emperador? – Mileena, ofuscada, dijo.

-Jacqui, ven a tocarlo, es muy suave! – ignorando a la Kahnum, llamó la teniente militar.

Antes de que Harry pudiese darse cuenta, fue víctima una vez más del abuso que las féminas le hicieron, subyugándolo al piso de piedra mientras rascaban cada centímetro de su pelaje, tiraban de sus bigotes o, en el caso de un pequeño Teddy, mordían su cola.

-Quisiera ser una pantera…- murmuró Takeda para diversión de Scorpion.

-Serías capaz de soportar esa tortura? – Seamus le preguntó.

-El precio es caro, pero la recompensa es mucho mayor- respondió el hijo de Kenshi.

-Creo que tienes razón…mira a Harry, incluso esas dos rubias que vinieron con ustedes cayeron con su encanto- Fred comentó.

-Oye! Esa es mi hija y…Sonya! – gritó el Cage, viendo a su ex jugar con las orejas peludas del animago.

-Es para el informe que tengo que hacer cuando regresemos a Earthrealm- replicó la blonda seriamente, lo que provocó burlas hacia el actor por la mentira que recibió.

-…Si hubiese sido una pantera, ella seguiría conmigo- se quejó Johnny, recibiendo una palmada comprensiva de Raiden.

-Madre! Ya deja tranquilo a Rain! – Kitana le gritó a su madre, quien puso la cabeza del animal en su regazo para envidia de la mitad de la población masculina.

-No lo sé, hija mía. Estoy empezando a pensar que puedo ofrecer mi mano en unión en lugar de la tuya- lúdicamente, respondió Sindel, logrando un sonido de satisfacción en Harry al instante de masajear su nuca.

-Alguien más teme que se produzca un combate mortal aquí? – susurró Smoke a Subzero y los demás.

-Muy bien! Ya suéltenlo! – dijo Jade, empezando a empujar a la muchedumbre con su bo, algo que las demás imitaron.

En el momento que llegaron al ojo de la tormenta, descubrieron a Sindel y las tres mujeres de Earthrealm que se negaban a soltar a Harry, quien básicamente había llegado a un punto de gozo similar al nirvana, emitiendo un suave ronroneo. Sin perder más tiempo, el cuarteto de pelinegras corrieron a las usurpadoras y recuperaron lo que les pertenecía, gruñendo a cualquiera que intentase acercarse de nuevo, permitiendo que únicamente Teddy continuase mordiéndole la cola a la pantera, lo que generó arrullos en la población femenina.

-Rain o Harry es nuestro! No de ustedes! Solo nuestro y del bebé que abandonaron aquí! – comunicó Tanya, señalando al final a Teddy, quien gorgoreó alegremente cuando Harry movió su cola de lado a lado.

-Teddy! – exclamó Tonks, corriendo a buscar a su hijo y regresar al lado de Remus, el cual miraba divertido toda la escena.

-Bueno, solo nuestro y de los futuros príncipes y emperadores! – volvió a decir la consejera, perdiéndose las caras rojas de Mileena y Kitana.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo tenerlo, no? – la Reina de Edenia dijo.

-Qué? No! Por qué dice eso, su majestad? – Jade replicó, sin comprender las palabras que oyó mientras que algunos Slytherin si lo hicieron.

-Pues dijeron que Rain es de ustedes y los futuros príncipes…Yo aún sigo siendo la Reina y creo que puedo dar a luz algunos hijos todavía, los cuales serían príncipes. Por lo que puedo ofrecerle mi mano al ninja y mago que salvó mi vida al menos en dos ocasiones- explicó la mujer de cabello bicolor, haciendo palidecer al grupo.

-Me niego a aceptarlo! Ya lo perdí una vez y ahora tengo que compartirlo…él es nuestro! – abrazando al animal con desesperación, declaró la dama de azul, observando a su madre lista para defender lo que es suyo.

-Sr. Potter, creo propicio que retome su forma normal y calme las aguas- la directora de Hogwarts habló, por lo que el héroe de Inglaterra la obedeció y volvió a la normalidad, hallándose recostado de espaldas sobre el pecho de quien fue su prometida.

-Mi Reina, aunque agradezco su oferta, no creo ser capaz de cumplir las expectativas para alguien de su nivel- rechazó cordialmente el ojiverde a Sindel, siendo abrazado con más fuerza por Kitana en consecuencia.

-Hmm…es una lástima. Yo estaba muy segura de poder tenerte a mi lado como un compañero, amigo y amante. Pero por lo que veo, ese placer será solo para mis hijas y subordinadas- tranquila, comentó la dirigente de Edenia, sonriendo cuando su primogénita lucia una mueca alegre.

-Además, hubiese sido un tanto difícil para Harry tener una quinta mujer ya que se quedó sin títulos de nobleza…- Hermione dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Él es un noble? – Slughorn balbuceó, imaginándose las futuras historias que relataría.

-Griphook, un goblin para ustedes que no saben, nos contó que Harry es heredero de las casas Potter, Black, Perverell y Gryffindor. Aunque este último se debe a que puede invocar la espada de Godric sin problema alguna- explicó Ron, mientras que su novia asentía orgullosa por la nueva actitud del Weasley.

-Es una pena que no podamos ofrecerle una unión en matrimonio como señal de paz. Creo que la joven Cassandra está un poco decepcionada por no poder tener a su pantera- se mofó un estoico Raiden, haciendo sonrojar a la teniente, enojar a Johnny y esbozar una sonrisa en Sonya.

-De eso ya se encargó Charlie…- George dijo.

-Estoy pensando en que tenemos que preparar una camilla en la enfermería para nuestro hermano- Fred finalizó el pensamiento.

Esas palabras hicieron reir a Harry, Ron y Bill, mientras que Arthur trataba de tranquilizar a palidez de ultratumba que abrumó a Molly. Los gemelos empezaron a decir en voz alta las infinitas posibilidades de cómo lucirían los pequeños Weasley que se producirían de esa unión, asimismo Ginny se debatía dos veces en tratar de confrontar a la Shokan ya que no deseaba ser masacrada tras oír que era mitad dragón.

-Vamos querida, mírale el lado bueno. Tú querías que Charlie estuviese con alguien y ahora lo logró. Sin contar que el ellas es parte dragón, por lo que la felicidad propia de nuestro hijo está asegurada- trató de serenar los nervios de la matriarca Weasley, su esposo.

-Pero…pero…mi bebé…- intentó decir la pelirroja, pero farfullando breves palabras en su lugar.

-Sra. Weasley, le aseguro que Charlie está en buenas manos. Si ella lo aceptó, entonces significa que lo ha tomado como su pareja, y lo tratará como si fuese un rey en la tribu que tiene- Harry se expresó, tranquilizando a la mujer que le brindó casa, comisa y amor todos estos años.

Tras decir eso, toda la sala retomó sus conversaciones con el fin de intercambiar información, dejando que la Reina y Molly discutiesen sobre la vida del Potter, mientras este último era inspeccionado diligentemente por el cuarteto de pelinegras cuando divisaron la cicatriz en el dorso de su mano izquierda y el de su antebrazo derecho.

Las manos femeninas se movían frenéticamente, quitándole la campera y levantándole la camiseta que vestía, tratando de contener el rubor que sufrió por la acción de ellas, pidiéndoles que se detengan pero cayendo contra oídos sordos, sintiendo como sus pelos se erizaban cuando Mileena rozó la marca que el basilisco le había dejado mientras Jade y Tanya delineaban las que el Horntail Húngaro y Riddle le dejaron, al mismo tiempo que Kitana tocaba el pálido rayo de su frente.

* * *

Luego de una larga interrogación al mago por parte de las cuatro mujeres, el regreso de un cansado Charlie y una alegre Sheeva, la curación de los oídos de Smoke y la sesión de fotos que Johnny y Cassie realizaron como recuerdos, todo retomó la calma para disfrutar del almuerzo.

-Fue algo bueno que las salvases la primera vez, Harry- Luna comentó con su mirada distraída, tratando de ver como el cabello del ninja gris se movía.

-Por qué dices eso, Luna? – Harry cuestionó, habiendo captado su curiosidad las palabras de su amiga rubia.

-Porque de haber llegado tarde, su majestad, la princesa y la guardaespaldas hubiesen muerto. La emperatriz y la consejera se habrían puesto a la fuga cuando su trono fue usurpado hasta que tú regresases. Solo para descubrir que ellas habían sido revividas por ese brujo pálido, convirtiendo a la princesa en una emperatriz oscura de un reino lleno de muertos mientras la Reina y la custodio serían sus subordinadas más fieles- narró la Lovegood, asombrando y asustando a todos.

-Wow…espera un minuto…dijiste que Kitana, Jade y mi Reina morían antes de llegar a tiempo, no? Eso significa que nunca se enterarían que era un doble agente y buscaba la caía de Shao Kahn…- congelado por la idea, el Potter sentó a la princesa en su regazo y a la ojiverde a du derecha, envolviendo su cadera con su brazo.

-Pero si eso pasaba, cómo reaccionaría yo al verlo de nuevo? – con temor, pronunció la mujer de azul, hundiéndose en el cálido agarre del mago.

-Le intentarías atacar con el propósito de obtener su cabeza, pero fallando debido a que él te esquivaría y se negaría a atacarte, teniendo que regresar aquí por el portal mientras tú te enterarías de la verdad por boca de la emperatriz y su seguidora, provocando que dirigieses un ejército de muertos en la búsqueda del dios del trueno con el fin de que abra un nuevo portal aquí, pero descubriendo que Harry ya se había marchado la misma noche que regresó a causa de todo lo que sufrió, buscando en Francia un lugar donde vivir en paz y casándose finalmente con Gabrielle Delacour, teniendo dos hijas con ella- terminó de relatar la Ravenclaw, dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al Potter, las cuatro mujeres pelinegras se aferraron a él, murmurando sobre encontrar a esa tal "Gabrielle" y dejarle en claro que el pelinegro era de ella, para luego marcharse de esta realidad.

-Cómo sabes todo eso? Acaso lo inventaste? – Sonya cuestionó.

-Luna es una vidente. Pero en lugar de ver un futuro predeterminado, ella ve un presente alterno- dijo Neville.

-Eso es…útil de alguna manera- Jacqui murmuró, imaginándose que eso ayudaría en algunas misiones.

La Lovegood sacó su varita en dirección a la princesa, realizando un leve movimiento de muñeca y transfigurando la ropa que Kitana portaba, convirtiendo las telas en pedazos de cuero color cobalto oscuro que cubrían todo su cuerpo en conjunto con un par de botas altas y una estilizada corona. Otro chasquido de la muñeca de la bruja hizo que la piel blanquecina se tornase gris con grietas y sus expresivos ojos en una tonalidad amarillenta.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, repitió el proceso en las dos mujeres restantes, para finalmente retomar su lugar junto a Smoke e intentar tocar el cabello cano, ignorando las miradas que tanto magos y brujas, como invitados le daban. Hermione y Ginny negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo por las extrañas acciones que su amiga solía tener, asimismo disfrutaban verla entretenida con el ninja de gris, quien estaba tieso y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Esas ropas no se parecen a las que Shinnok utilizaba pero en azul? – Johnny preguntó, señalando a Kitana.

-De hecho, son las vestimentas reales de Netherrealm, adaptadas para una mujer- complementó Scorpion, siendo el único con experiencia suficiente para responder las dudas existentes.

Harry, tras soltar de su abrazo a la princesa, invocó un espejo de cuerpo entero para las tres féminas, las cuales miraban con asombro el aspecto que Luna les había dado, perdiéndose el detalle de que Lavander y Parvati comenzaron a chismorrear, así como Colin tomando fotos de tal manera que el flash ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Asustándose por la mera idea de que lo contado por la bruja blonda de Ravenclaw se hiciese realidad, Kitana y Jade corrieron al lado de Harry mientras retomaban sus posiciones originales, así como Sindel se encogía de hombros tras comprender que era solo un truco y no debía dejarse llevar por este.

-Estoy haciendo algo mal si digo que me gusta cómo les queda ese look? – cuestionó el antigua ninja.

-Parece que nuestro Harrykins…- inició el comentario George.

-Es un imán para las emperatrices…- continuó Fred.

-Nuestro pequeño merodeador ha crecido tanto…- eliminando una lágrima falsa, siguió George.

-Aún recuerdo cuando era solo un jovencito que ayudamos a subir sus maletas al tren en su primer año- finalizó Fred, abrazando a su gemelo y fingiendo un llanto desconsolado.

-Siempre son así? – susurró Mileena al mago ojiverde.

-No. Sueles ser peores…- confesó Harry, asombrando a la Kahnum, quien intentó luego correr a su hermana del regazo masculino.

Harry la miró atentamente por unos segundos antes de detener los avances ofensivos de la mujer con ropas magentas.

-Mileena, basta. Qué te enseñé respecto a actuar como una niña? – aplicó un correctivo el pelinegro, haciendo reir a la mayoría de los profesores y alumnos por la hipocresía de la situación.

-Que no lo haga, ya que soy una mujer adulta- enojada, replicó la semi Tarkatan.

-Correcto. Y tú, deja de burlarte- dijo el Potter a Kitana, quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, la cual lucía un tanto macabra con el aspecto zombi que tenía.

-Sí, mi emperad…Ejem! Digo, príncipe- respondió la dama de azul, equivocándose y corriendo su error en el habla.

-Si quieres, Rain…podría vestirme de esta manera solo para ti- ronroneó Jade en su oreja derecha, ruborizando al hidromántico mientras este abrazaba con ímpetu a la princesa, quien se ruborizó al sentir que algo golpeaba su retaguardia.

-Sabía que no podrías con tu genio! Ya deja en paz a Rain con tus avances, él necesita a alguien que sepa lo que necesita- Tanya, furiosa por la actitud de las mujer de verde, reclamó.

-Oh! Y tú si sabes lo que él necesita? – se mofó Jade.

-Por supuesto. Mi Kahnum y yo sabemos perfectamente qué hacer para complacerlo, así como él sabe hacerlo con nosotras! – exclamó la portadora de las tonfas, dejando en claro tácitamente que ellos habían intimado.

-Tanya…- murmuró el mago.

-Puedo ver los celos en tu mirada, Jade. Qué ocurre? A lo mejor, él te enseñe muchas cosas que desconoces…- continuó la consejera de Outworld.

-TANYA! – exclamó Harry, rojo como un tomate tras recordar su vida previa, logrando que la princesa retome su aspecto natural y resalte su cara avergonzada, utilizando un pañuelo azul para cubrir medio rostro.

-Sí, mi Kahn? – preguntó la morena, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Tú y yo hablaremos en privado muy seriamente- advirtió el ex ninja.

-He sido una consejera mala? Me castigarás? – zorrunamente, pronunció la fémina de amarillo.

-TANYA…- gruñó peligrosamente el ojiverde, soltando su agarre a Kitana cuando esta intercambió lugares con su hermana, la cual adoptó un par de mejillas carmesíes.

El último Potter miró venenosamente al actor de cine, quien reía a carcajadas a su costa, contagiando a los demás cuando explicó el motivo de las caras rojas. Solo para palidecer al oírlo realizar una pregunta que de seguro le ganaría una buena paliza cuando lo atrape.

-Alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado por qué se llama Rain? – cuestionó el Cage, sin ver que su ex esposa se masajeaba las sienes con el fin de controlar la pronta migraña que sufrirá.

-Cage! Te juro que si dices una estupidez, te castro! – Harry exclamó en vano.

-Porque hace mojar a todas las mujeres! – feliz, finalizó su chiste barato el actor de Hollywood.

-Ahora si que te hago lo que el idiota de Kano no pudo! – intentó ponerse de pie el mago, pero siendo retenido por Mileena mientras las demás le decían que ignore las risas.

-Eso no incluiría a su hija? – Luna preguntó a Smoke con un tono no muy bajo, haciendo escupir el agua que bebía Cassie mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas.

-Johnny, creo que es mejor que te lleve de regreso a casa- Raiden dijo, acomodándose el sombrero con el fin de ocultar la sonrisa que la bruja rubia le había generado.

-Todo vuelve, idiota- con una mueca burlona, promulgó el mago de orbes esmeraldas, siendo imitado por sus acompañantes.

-Papá! Nos vamos a casa! – ordenó Cassie, no acostumbrada a ser la receptora de burlas.

-Vamos, amiga! Nos estamos divirtiendo! – Jacqui habló, sentando a la blonda nuevamente a su lado.

-Aunque, según él, todas padeceríamos el mismo síntoma. Lo que incluiría desde Madame Pomfrey hasta Dolores Umbridge, no? A lo mejor, es por eso que Harry siempre está en la enfermería o lo castigaban…- continuó hablando la vidente, enfermando al pelinegro por la idea.

-Alguien podría taparme los oídos, por favor? Si sigo escuchando lo que Luna dice, voy a vomitar…- Harry le pidió a las compañeras, por lo que Jade se encargó velozmente al mismo tiempo que Mileena se reacomodaba para masajear su estómago.

-Qué sucede? Tan desagradable es esa mujer? – Kitana cuestionó, enviando escalofríos a todos los magos tras recordar a la bruja del ministerio.

-Recuerdan lo que le hice a Shang Tsung? – interrogó el Potter.

-Sí- replicaron unísonamente las cuatro, más lo invitados que estuvieron en esa época.

-Bueno, pónganle cara de sapo y un vestido rosa chillón. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera Reptile se hubiese atrevido a tocarla- explicó Harry, descomponiendo a Sindel por la idea.

-Creo que D'vorah sería más atractiva que eso que describiste- susurró Kung Jin, haciendo a un lado todo lo que tenía delante sobre la mesa.

-Esa cuál es? La mujer insecto o la que manejada a ese monstruo gigante? – Ron preguntó.

-Mujer insecto- dijo Jacqui.

-Ron…cualquiera de esas dos mujeres eran más agradables a la vista que la perra de Umbridge- Hermione espetó, sorprendiendo a todos por su lenguaje.

-Mione! Lenguaje! – Harry llamó su atención, mientras el más joven de los Weasley seguía atónito.

-Oh, silencio Harry! Tú sabes que no me arrepiento de haberla arrojado a los centauros por lo que te hizo! – se defendió la bruja más brillante de su época.

-Rain…explícate- mostrando sus colmillos peligrosamente, inquirió la Kahnum.

-No es nada, Mileena- desestimó el interrogado.

-No nos dijiste todo, cierto? – enojada, pronunció la dama de amarillo.

Harry solo se quedó callado, adoptando una faceta serena.

-Qué te hizo, Rain? – Jade susurró en su oído, preocupada.

El ojiverde chasqueó la lengua en clara señal de disgusto, no agradándole demasiado la idea de tener que contar más cosas de su vida.

-Última oportunidad para que hables o le preguntaré a alguien más- la princesa advirtió, pero temerosa en el interior por lo que su prometido pudo haber sufrido.

-Geez…recuerda ese rayo rojo que hizo gritar a Kotal Kahn? Bueno, Umbridge lo utilizó en mí horas antes de recuperar todas mis memorias previas. Esa maldición es una que aquí se cataloga como "imperdonable" – dijo Harry, teniendo que retener a la emperatriz de Outworld, al mismo tiempo que la Reina de Edenia se encargaba de las demás tras utilizar su cabello como retén.

-Por qué es "imperdonable"? – Cassie habló.

-Porque el realizarlo, es una vía rápida a la cárcel para pudrirse en el interior de una de sus celdas. El hecho de que Harry Potter fue capaz de soportar numerosas veces las tres de ellas, es algo extraordinario- Kingsley comentó.

-Hay dos más? – el líder del clan Lin Kuei preguntó.

-Sí. _Crucio,_ la maldición de tortura. _Imperio,_ el control completo de otro ser. _Avada Kedavra,_ muerte instantánea- Remus explicó, señalando con sus dedos mientras Teddy trataba de alcanzarlos.

-Espera un momento. Él fue atacado con esas maldiciones varias veces? Cómo es que sigue con vida? – Johnny quiso saber, ganándole la palabra a su ex y a Raiden.

-Harry puede deshacerse del _Imperio_ fácilmente. Las torturas no son agradables, pero puede resistirlas sin desmayarse. Y a la maldición asesina la resistió dos veces, primero como un bebé el día que quedó huérfano, y la segundo fue momento antes de saltar imprudentemente a ese portal- la Granger replicó.

-Para que tengan una mejor idea, imaginen que el _Avada Kedavra_ es la versión en forma de rayo de las lanzas de Shao Kahn, y tú recuerdas cuántas lanzas tenía en mí la última vez, Raiden…- dijo Harry, mirando al dios del trueno, quien asintió callado.

-Pero Rain le envió un "imperdonable" a Kotal Kahn…eso quiere decir que irá preso? – la Reina Sindel formuló su pregunto, preocupada por el futuro bienestar de su, pronto a ser, yerno.

-Solo es aplicable en otros humanos esa ley- Tonks tranquilizó, meciendo a su hijo que miraba a todos atentamente.

-Eso quiere decir que si se lo hago a alguno de ellos, no iré a Azkaban? – un Slytherin, cuyo padre pereció a manos de Harry, comentó.

Esa pregunta puso en alerta a todos los invitados, preparándose en caso de tener que defenderse. Pero tranquilizándose al oír lo que el antiguo ninja morado proclamó.

-No. Eso quiere decir que si lo intentas, te arrancaré la cabeza con la columna vertebral adherida aún, bañando el suelo con tu sangre para luego utilizarte como alimento para perros- con una sonrisa suave, que solo aterraba aún más a todos, dijo Harry.

-No…no…no serías capaz de hacerlo! Eres el héroe de Inglaterra! – trató de decirle el alumno de la casa de las serpientes.

-Eso no me detuvo cuando le quité, literalmente, el corazón a Bellatrix Lestrange- burlonamente, con un tono sádico, habló el ojiverde.

Mientras el resto de la población perteneciente a Slytherin retrocedía un tanto, el cuarteto de mujeres guerreras se debatían si tenían que tomar al ex ninja ahí mismo o aguantar un poco más, conformándose momentáneamente con mover lentamente las piernas para calmar la sensación de placer que las atacaba. Mileena y Jade aprovechando sus posiciones en la parte anterior y posterior de Harry, pegaron sus cuerpo al del mago, meneándose sugerentemente. Por otro lado, Tanya y Kitana se apropiaron de las manos del hidromántico por debajo de la mesa, para ubicarlas entre sus piernas, comandándolas a ciertos movimientos específicos.

Dicha acción puso al límite de sus instintos al pobre Harry. Por lo que, tras varias respiraciones profundas, pidió permiso a las guerreras mortales para ponerse de pie, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención una vez más, acercándose a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley para abrazarlos, deteniéndose unos segundos más en Molly, los gemelos y Ron, quienes protestaron infructuosamente tras ver como la actitud del pelinegro cambiaba con cada minuto que estaba con ellas. Repitiendo el mismo proceso con Hermione y Luna, así como Remus y Minerva, quienes fueron sus hermanas, tío y figura maternal en el periodo de clases. Saludó cordialmente a Kingsley, Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn, agradeciéndoles que lo soportasen incluso cuando no debían. Pomfrey le miró como un nieto antes de alejarlo con una amenaza de encerrarlo en la enfermería, Tonks le hizo prometer que vendría a visitar a su ahijado, Fleur a su futuro sobrino, y Charle le pidió que estuviese en contacto para que pudiese estar con Sheeva e ir a su trabajo en Rumania con el fin de obtener dinero, lo que divirtió al ojiverde.

Harry sacó la varita de Sauco, invocando todas sus pertenencias y encogiéndolas para después guardarlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no sin antes haber metido los muñecos de felpa que Mileena hizo en una de las maletas. Transfiguró, a partir de una copa, una vaina para la espada de Gryffindor, ocultándola posteriormente bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pudiendo sentir únicamente la sedosidad de la tela tras rozarla con la yema de sus falanges, algo que sus acompañantes imitaron.

-Raiden, creo que es la hora- dijo el Potter al dios, quien asintió y abrió un portal que mostraba a Edenia.

Lentamente, cada uno de los invitados saludó y procedió a retirarse, no sin antes ver como Smoke era arrastrado por Subzero a causa de Luna, y Sheeva intentando secuestrar a su pareja pero desistiendo cuando le explicaron que sería capaz de movilizarse desde su tribu hasta la casa de Charlie en Rumania con un portal específico.

Kitana y Mileena sostenían las manos de Harry mientras Jade y Tanya aguardaban a sus lados, siendo los últimos en pasar. Regresando la vista al oír que la directora de Hogwarts preguntó algo.

-Sr. Potter, se está olvidando de vaciar sus bóvedas de Gringotts! – dijo la mujer adulta, solo para callarse al ver el rostro alegre de su antiguo alumno.

-No lo hago! Lo que pasa, es que si las vacío, mis hijos no podrán comprar sus útiles cuando las cartas de aceptación lleguen a sus manos! – proclamó el joven, dejando en claro su idea de conformar una familia, retirándose a través del portal, acompañado por cuatro mujeres sonrojadas pero felices.

* * *

Los niños entraban lentamente al gran salón, acumulándose en la entrada mientras eran observados por una comuna de magos y brujas mayores que ellos, asimismo como un desvencijado sombrero arrugado que parecía tener ojos y bocas debido a la sombra que las lámparas producían en este.

Minerva McGonagall divisaba desde su silla en la mesa de profesores a un pequeño grupo que no se despegaban entre sí, mirando cada simple objeto del castillo con un enorme asombro que la hizo sonreír ante el recuerdo que resurgió en su mente.

El sombrero seleccionador cantó y comenzó a llamar a los nuevos estudiantes con su gran voz gruesa, lo que asustó en un principio a los niños pero luego avanzaron con apuro para saber qué ocurría una vez que se ponían el artefacto mágico sobre sus cabezas.

Una muchacha pelirroja, de gran estatura y porte, esperaba pacientemente por la selección que sus primos tendrían. Siendo testigo de cómo dos de ellos peleaban entre sí, mientras que el otro dúo se tomaban de las manos para no separarse entre el tumulto de jóvenes que tenían alrededor.

-JAMES POTTER! – exclamó el sombrero cuando finalmente llegó a los ingresantes apellidados con la letra "P".

Un niño, de piel morena y ojos blancos, se acercó rápidamente a la silla que estaba en el centro de la sala, luego de detener su discusión. Sus orbes se ocultaron cuando el objeto fue puesto en su cabeza por una adulta Hermione Granger, la cual miraba con asombro como los rasgos de su mejor amigo eran replicados en una copia miniatura.

-SLYTHERIN! JERROD POTTER! – anunció el sombrero, haciendo reir al niño cuando sus ropas se tornaron verdes y plateadas, para luego llamar a otro más.

El cabello largo y negro del joven se movió frenéticamente cuando buscó a la joven que estaba detrás de él, entregándole la mano tímida de su acompañante para poder ir rápidamente hasta el punto de máxima atención y dejar que la amiga de su padre le ponga el sombrero, sumergiéndolo a una larga plática mental.

-GRYFFINDOR! LUNA POTTER! – proclamó la casa a la que pertenecería el muchacho, trasformando el color de su corbata en un rojo y dorado, llamando posteriormente a la jovencita que previamente estaba tomando la mano de Jerrod.

Los mechones azabaches ocultaban tímidamente los colmillos que sobresalían de las mejillas, tal como su madre lucía, mirando temerosamente con sus orbes amarillentas a su hermano, pensado que no lograría estar a su lado por el resto de los años en Hogwarts.

-GRYFFINDOR! LILIAN POTTER! – comunicó el artefacto antiguo, esbozando una mueca alegre al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la niña quien mostró una sonrisa como la de su madre la emperatriz, solo para llamar finalmente al último de los niños Potter.

La jovencita de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes como sus padres, se acercó a la silla y se sentó mientras dejaba que la oscuridad abrumase su vista cuando sus orbes fueron ocultadas por el ala del sombrero, perdiéndose así la mirada de asombro que algunos profesores antiguos tenían al ver las remembranzas que tenía con su homónima en todo menos su color de piel y pelo.

-RAVENCLAW! – gritó el animado objeto, siendo sustraído de la cabeza femenina por Hermione, dejando que la niña se aleje con un conjunto gris azulado mientras le mostraba la lengua a su hermano en la casa de las serpientes, quien imitó infantilmente su acción.

Nadie prestaba realmente atención luego de que la directora de Hogwarts diese la orden de empezar a comer, llenando la gran sala en una cacofonía que parecía inentendible en un principio, pero si se esforzaba la audición, uno podría concentrarse en diferenciar las pláticas individuales.

Los tutores guardaban silencio, mirando fijamente al cuarteto de niños Potter desperdigados por toda la sala, solo para sacudir la cabeza con desgano mientras oraban tácitamente que no fuesen como su padre o abuelo.

* * *

 ** _Aquí terminó este ONE-SHOT. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones respecto a esta historia. Solo de esa manera puedo saber si les gustó o tengo que mejorar algunos aspectos para cualquier futuro proyecto._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


End file.
